This invention relates to a method and apparatus for deagglomerating powder which reduces the chances of the powder reagglomerating before being pressed into a cake.
Powder which is to be pressed into a cake, such as cosmetic powder, is typically deagglomerated in a powder deagglomerating apparatus before pressing so that the powder will be evenly distributed in the mold in which it is pressed. Powder to be pressed is typically deagglomerated in one location and then transported to a powder pressing machine at another location. Commonly used powder deagglomerating apparati are typically large and employ vibratory motion to vibrate a sifting screen to induce the powder to be sifted through a sifting device. Other such apparati use vacuum suction to pull the powder through the sifting device. The deagglomerated powder is collected in a bin and then transported to a powder pressing machine, where the powder is dumped into the hopper of the pressing machine and allowed to flow into in molds positioned pans. A pressing apparatus compacts the powder in the molds into a cake.
However, the deagglomerated powder may become reagglomerated while it is being transported from the deagglomerating apparatus to the pressing machine or while the powder is being stored prior to pressing. If the powder has become reagglomerated before pressing, it cannot be pressed evenly into a cake. The operator of the machine must then deagglomerate the reagglomerated powder prior to pressing. Such additional deagglomeration is time-consuming, slows the manufacturing process and consequently increases the cost of production.
Furthermore, because commonly used powder deagglomeratig apparati are large in size and capacity, they are not readily adaptable to typical powder pressing machines, which typically handle much smaller quantities of powder, usually not more than ten pounds of powder.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for deagglomerating powder which prevents the deagglomerated powder from becoming reagglomerated prior to pressing. It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for deagglomerating and pressing powder that avoids the step of transporting the deagglomerated powder from the deagglomerating appratus to a separate pressing machine.